


no time for goodbyes

by no_one_here



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one_here/pseuds/no_one_here
Summary: they played the Orpheum, they rocked the crowd, but nothing happened. So Alex does the only thing he can; he goes to say goodbye to Willie.(cannon compliant, a missing moment between the end of the concert and the second to last scene)
Relationships: Alex (Julie and the Phantoms)/Willie (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex/Willie, Willex - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1206





	no time for goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a bit of time passed between the concert and the last scene, so I wanted to explore what could have happened between Alex and Willie if they saw each other one last time.

As the last note of their song reverberated around the Orpheum, Alex couldn’t help but beam at the crowd. He stood soaking in their applause. Looking over at his bandmates, he felt pride well in his chest at the amazing show they had put on. Luke’s hand found his as they raised their hands to bow. On the downswing of their bow, they teleported to the ledge on top of the Orpheum, sitting atop the marquee.

As soon as they hit the surface of the marquee roof, they embraced each other in a bear hug. Reggie let out a whoop of victory. They broke away from each other, adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

“That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt!” Luke hollered, striking a fist in the air before plopping down on the ground.

Alex flipped his drumsticks and put them in his back pocket, taking a seat next to him. “I know. That’s the best we’ve ever played.”

“I don’t think it can get much better than that!” Reggie slung his arm around the both of them, his grin spread wide from cheek to cheek.

A moment passed as they looked out at the bustling streets, reveling in the afterglow of their performance. Slowly their smiles faded as reality set in; nothing was happening. No glowing, no voice, no unique sensation that would tell them they were passing on to the afterlife. Their unfinished business was still incomplete. 

A flash of light and pain jolted over all of them. Alex nearly fell off the roof as he grabbed his chest in pain. A crushing realization set over the band. The air felt awfully thin.

“It didn’t work,” Reggie said, breaking the silence.

“I guess not,” Luke said quietly. His expression was hard to read, but Alex could tell he was thinking about Julie.

Another moment of silence passed over the trio. Alex’s thoughts were scattered as he tried to come to grasps with the fact that this would probably be their last night in existence. “W-Where should we go?”

“There’s only one place to go,” Luke said, running a hand through his hair, “The music studio.”

Alex shook his head. “Julie’s going to see us. She shouldn’t have to see us… like this.” He gestured to them, grimacing in pain. 

“She probably just gonna go to bed. It’ll be fine,” Reggie said quietly. 

Luke nodded in agreement. He laid back on the roof, looking at the stars. “So… this is the end, huh?”

Alex laid next to him, grabbing one of his hands. “I guess so.” The stars seemed especially beautiful tonight, almost a mockery of the future he was never going to have.

Reggie joined them, grabbing Luke’s other hand. “We had a good run, though, right?” He asked, voice breaking a little bit.

“We did,” Luke answered, squeezing both of their hands. A tear rolled down his cheek. He sat up suddenly, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. “I’m gonna go say goodbye to my parents.”

“I… think I’m going to go see my house one last time. Even if it is just a bike stand,” Reggie said, a sad smile on his lips.

 _What should I do with my last night?_ Alex thought. Only one person was on his mind right now. “I’m gonna go see-“

“Willie,” Reggie and Luke said in tandem. They gave him a knowing look. Alex smiled. How lucky was he to have friends like these, even if it was just for his short life?

“Yeah.” Alex looked at his watch. 8:15pm. The concert wouldn’t be over for another half hour. “See you guys back at the garage in 30 minutes?” He asked. They all nodded in agreement, giving each other’s hands one last squeeze before letting go.

Luke stepped away from them. “See you guys in 30,” he said, disappearing in a flash. Reggie gave him a wave as he vanished. _It’s now or never_ , Alex thought. _Time to say the hardest goodbye_.

* * *

Alex appeared in the contemporary art museum with a flash of light and a quiet shuffle. At first, he thought he was completely alone. His shoulders slumped. But then he caught sight of a figure in the corner, sitting on a stone bench. The same bench that they had moved together just a couple days ago. _Willie_. 

“I thought you might be here,” Alex said, coming over to sit next to him.

Willie looked up in surprise, their eyes locking. “Alex! You’re not-?”

“No. We played the Orpheum but… didn’t work.” Alex said with a wry smile, shrugging his shoulders and looking down.

Willie’s face crumpled. “I-I’m so sorry,” he sniffled, trying not to let tears fall. He looked down, feeling ashamed.

Alex knocked his knee into Willie’s leg. “It’s not your fault.” He truly believed it; he doesn’t even know what he would have done if the roles were reversed.

A sudden spasm wracked his body as he experienced another jolt of pain. Alex let out a small noise unwillingly, trying to hide the extent of his pain from the other teen. He gripped his chest.

“Alex!” Willie exclaimed, putting his hand over Alex’s as if he could take the pain away.

The blonde looked up at him, biting his lip. “I’m okay.”

Another big jolt rocked his body. The force of the jolt caused him to fall off the bench. Wille caught him on the way down, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and another around his chest, cradling him in his arms. The taller boy groaned in pain, throwing his head back.

“I’m here, I’m right here,” the long-haired boy shushed, stroking a thumb over his cheek.

Alex tried to make sense of his surroundings, the pain fogging everything over. He looked up at Willie. His lashes were thick with tears, his beautiful deep brown eyes boring right into his. He was so lucky to get to have this, even if it was just for the moment.

He licked his lips, looking up. “Before I fade out, you need to know-”

The skater cut him off with a combination of a chuckle and a sob. “I know, Alex. I know. I feel the same,” he affirmed, never taking his eyes off him. Unspoken words seemed to flow between them, all saying _I’m sorry_ and _I care about you more than I know how to say_ and _If we had more time…_

“No one has ever made me feel like you do. You make me feel-”

“Alive,” Willie finished. He brought his forehead down to touch the drummer's forehead.

Alex nodded, swallowing thickly. If this was his last night, he wanted to leave nothing on the table. This wasn’t the time for regrets. He closed his eyes, leaning up-

Another jolt of pain shuttered through his body before anything could happen. Willie looked on hopelessly, holding him tighter as if that could help in any kind of way. Even if he couldn’t help the pain, he could still be there. “They’re getting worse,” he worried, “Maybe it’s not too late, maybe you can still-”

Alex shook his head, smiling sadly. “Just hold me for a second, okay?” he asked softly, his eyes fluttering shut. He was tired of trying to fix things. The last spasm had sapped the little energy he was holding onto.

“Okay,” Willie conceded, rocking him back and forth gently, trying to soothe him. He looked at his pale face intently, trying to memorize every last detail. The curve of his jaw, the arc of his brow. All features he was seeing for the last time. “I wish we were just normal kids,” he confessed, trying to imagine what that would even look like.

Alex let out a quiet chuckle at this, his eyes still closed. “If we met in high school, you never would have known I existed,” he said. Willie scoffed, unbelieving, but Alex continued. “I would have been pining from afar, too afraid to say anything.”

“You’re so full of it.”

“It’s true.” The drummer could picture it clear as day. Catching glances around his locker. Staring at him in a stuffy classroom. Trying to catch his attention in the cafeteria.

“Well, I think we would have met in the same way,” the brunette stated. This caused Alex to open his eyes slightly, raising a brow. The skater’s thumb smoothed over his brow and came down to stroke his cheek. “I definitely would have run you over with my skateboard in the school parking lot. Pancake 2.0,” he joked.

“That’s probably true.” Alex laughed, leaning into Willie’s touch. Their eyes locked once more, blue meeting brown.

Another spasm wracked Alex’s body. Pain. Exhaustion. He felt Willie bury his face in his shoulder, tears soaking the fabric of his shirt. He was tired, so tired. Not only of the pain but feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. “There’s so much we could have done,” he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. Willie pulled his head from Alex’s shoulder but stayed close, their noses touching.

“Maybe in another life.”

The premise resonated in the room, a hopeless wish for the future. He didn’t know that much about the afterlife despite being a ghost, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked. But it was a beautiful wish.

The drummer sat up slowly with the assistance of the skater. He looked down at his watch, his heart breaking when he saw the time. 8:42 pm. 3 minutes left. “I have to go.” He moved to stand up but stumbled a little bit. Arms wrapped around him, helping him to his feet.

Willie nodded, desolate but understanding. His arms were still wrapped around the drummer, holding him tightly. “I wish we could just do this forever,” he admitted, looking down at his feet. Forever was a long time, but he meant it.

“Me too.” Alex caressed the side of his neck, sending a shiver through the skater’s body. He thumbed the hair on his neck, allowing himself as much physical contact as he could get in these last few minutes. “Before I go…” he started, moving a stray piece of hair from Willie’s eyes, “there’s something I want to do.” Willie swallowed, looking up. “Close your eyes,” Alex whispered. He needed the courage to do this last thing, but he wasn’t sure he could do it if he was looking at him.

Willie nodded and shut his eyes, exhaling shakily.

Alex stepped away completely, ready to deliver his final confession. He twisted his hands nervously, wishing he had his drumsticks to keep them occupied. _It’s now or never Alex_ , he thought to himself. _He should know._

“I… I think I love you, Willie.”

Willie’s eyes shot open in disbelief. His eyes scanned Alex’s face for any sign of a lie, but there was none.

After a moment of watching Willie stand there silently, the drummer starts to internally panic. _Maybe he doesn’t feel the same after all. What could I even say to fix this? I should probably say something._ “I’m so-”

Willie stalked over to him, grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him into a kiss. Alex gasped into his lips, responding by grabbing his waist and pulling him as close as he could. Their lips brushed over each other, passionate and a little bit desperate. Willie’s hands moved into his hair, caressing the blonde strands as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Alex kissed him with everything he had, not wanting to leave anything unsaid between them before he left. He pulled away gently, looking at Willie, whose eyes were still closed, his cheeks flushed a light red. He caught a glance at his watch. 8:45pm. They were out of time.

Alex leaned in to kiss him softly one last time. He lingered as he pulled away, a tear sliding down his cheek. Without another word, he teleported away, knowing if anything else was said he might never leave Willie’s side.

Willie’s eyes fluttered open, but Alex was already gone.

“I love you too,” he whispered to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha don't hate me im sorry. did i write this while listening to unsaid emily on repeat? maybe so.


End file.
